The Night
by sweetpea12767
Summary: Song-fic KuroFai FaiKuro 'I’ve always been running. I’m such a coward, that I ran away from it all, and I keep running. I ran away from Asura, and now I’m running away from the feelings I can’t face.'


This fic randomly came to me while listening to The Night by Disturbed… teehee

------------

_What has come over me?_

_What madness taken hold of my heart?_

_To run away, the only answer_

_Pulling me away, to fall upon(The night)_

I've always been running. I'm such a coward, that I ran away from it all, and I keep running. I ran away from Asura, and now I'm running away from the feelings I can't face. I can't be close to them, all I bring is sadness t the people I am close to. Unfortunately, I hadn't noticed how close I'd become to letting my guard drop until it was to late, and now I'm running again.

_The source of my recovery_

_Sweet shadow taking hold of the light_

_Another day has been devoured_

_Calling me away, begging the question, why?_

As soon as I'd realized my feelings for the dark haired man, I ran. I can't take rejection that I know would be coming if I'd revealed my feelings. So I'm running, yet again.

"Don't follow me Kurogane. Don't follow…"

"Fai! What are you doing you baka!?"

Unfortunately, the object of my affection, and the main person I'm now running away from was still awake when I slipped out of the small cottage we were staying at. I guess it's my fault for acting so odd the day before I'd planned to leave. Kurogane is always worried about us. Like a true dad would.

_Feeling it taking over now_

_On a path to take it all away_

A warm hand pulls me to a stop. Damn.

"What is your problem!?"

"Let go!" I hiss, letting my mask fall a bit. Big mistake. I always have to fight to keep my mask up in front of Kuro-pu. I have to hide my face because my entire wall has crumbled and if he sees my face, he'll see how broken I was before I met him. He gave me the will to live, but I still remain a coward. I fear showing him all of m emotions though. I've already gotten over most of what happened with Asura, but I will never forgive myself for Yui; my brother. I KILLED him. Abandoned. I'm selfish and a coward to the bone.

_This self-discovery_

_Redemption taking hold my mind_

_This serenade of haunting voices_

_Calling me away, to feast upon(The night)_

"Look at me damn it! Fai!" Kuro-pu shakes me, trying to twist me into a position so he can see my disgusting emotions.

"Leave me be!" I choke out, half crying as memories flood my mind. Yui. My dear brother. My second half. The curse of twins, I am bad luck. Kurogane you don't want me.

_The source of my felicity_

_Dark maiden taking hold of my hand_

_Leading me away from hibernation_

_Strong and unafraid, never a question why_

"Fai, what's wrong?" His voice is so caring, I feel my resolve start to melt away and I'm about to flood. No. I can't let that happen. I must resist.

"Fai look at me!" Why do you not give up on me? After all this time.

"Why?!"

"I want to help you damn mage! You are such an idiot! Baka!" He holds onto my shaking arms and I am unable to move.

"Why…"

"Stop asking why! I care about you alright!? I don't care about the past, or whatever! You worry me and I want to fucking help!" His display of emotion hits me like the warm air he's breathing from his lungs. He cares about me? He doesn't even know my past and he doesn't care about what I've done? Does he take me to be a fool? Then again… he seems so sincere.

_For saving me from all they've taken_

_Letting my armor fall again_

_Giving me the strength to face them_

_Feeling it taking over now_

_On a path to take it all away_

_There can be no better way of knowing_

_In a world beyond controlling_

_Are you going to deny the savior_

_In front of your eyes?_

I finally look up, letting the last of my barriers fall. His breath hitches, I'm guessing at my expression, as it's not longer that stupid fake smile I always hide behind.

Suddenly, Kurogane is embracing me, as if he's trying to hold me together. I finally break down, sobbing into the rise and fall of his masculine chest.

"Fai, I love you." With those words, I suddenly feel like I can face the world. It's no only the words. I somehow know he's not deceiving me. He's sincere and I dare say I finally trust someone. One person. One very special person.

I can't deny myself any longer. Maybe this will be ok? Brother, please forgive me…

_Stare into the nightPower beyond containing_

_Are you going to remain a slave_

_For the rest of your life?_

_Give into the night_

"If you're not happy, don't smile. Stop being so fucking fake."

"I'll… I'll try…" I'm still sobbing into his chest, but it feels good to finally be able to let go of my hidden feelings.

"You don't have to worry any longer… I'll protect you.. Ok?"

"Mmm…" He smells of the earth… and cinnamon. Good mixture for him, I instantly crave his scent, taking it in.

"What the hell-"

"I love you to Kurogane…"

He grunts, and lifts my chin up to meet his eyes. I stare into his fierce red eyes; and I drown. Our lips meet finally in a soft, yet forbidden kiss.

* * *

EEP! :) plz no flames! R&R!! :)


End file.
